warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. User:Icethroat21 Added November 1, 2009. User:Faithlark Added November 7, 2009. User:Pebbleshine Added November 13, 2009. User:AutumnSky Added November 23, 2009. Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. --Honeyrose34 01:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. User:Leafwhisker Added January 17, 2010. User:Eveningpath Added January 17, 2010. Maplefern Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mumble785|'GOT REINDEER?']]Mumble! 23:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! Added January 24, 2010. --[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Happy New Year!']] 00:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. MossI'm Up There! 19:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. [[User:Shigura| Tyn]]ghaccUser Talk:ShiguraAlphess of the Pack 21:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. User:Eveningswift Added February 21, 2010. Clover lulz You =D Added Febuary 21, 2010. SunblazeThe Loyal Friend PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 20:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Former Members User:Eveningswift Removed October 18, 2009. Question Are normal warriors aloud to archive images once seniors warriors or Echomist have approved them? There are a few images that have been sitting on the page for about a week and still haven't been moved, so I was wondering if I could archive them. --'Icy-chan' 19:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) IDK. I usually just archive approved/declined images on PCA, because most of the senior warriors are very busy all the time. I just archived Cloverleaf. So, can we? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How many charcats am I allowed to do at a time? [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 23:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and is Hawkfire(A) going to get any comments on it, yet, because I really want to do another charcat.� :) I'm bored. [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) can you withdrawall my charcats for now? I don't think I hav time for so much--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC)' I changed your cats from For Approval to Temporarily Declined. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 17:13, November 29 2009 (UTC) Wondering Hi, i'm Rosey. Many of you know me from Warriors Wiki. I was just checking this out one day when I saw the cat art here. I do it on the other wiki so i thought that i would join. I signed up on the begining of this page for the joining part but it's been like, two days, i haven't been accepted. i know people are busy a lot, but can a person approve me if they aren't Echo or any other SR warrior? If you can, please accept me soon. I would love to join for i have almost 4 pages i'm making and they may need images soon.--[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!]] Sorry, Honeyrose, I didn't see your request. Sparrowsong 00:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ello, Leafy here, may I join? I think I'm getting better at Chararts. I put my request put yesterday -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Nobody added in Leafwhisker. It's been lots of days. Somebody add or I do? (Ugh that sounded rude) --IcestormHI! 19:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't think we should, because we're not senior warriors or anything, so I guess not. I'll ask Mossflight or Hawkey on their talk pages to add them in. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Happy New Year!]][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 22:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) They still haven't been added, can I add them in? --'Icy-chan' 23:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Yeah, can I join?MossI'm Up There! 19:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) � Just sign up top where it says "Joining", and they'll put you on the list of warriors soon� :) No one has been on in a while, so it might take a while� :P [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, people, we need to clean up our act... Starting now. Sparrowsong 06:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I know I sound a bit bossy, but I see quite a few images that have been awaiting approval since November. And images that haven't been worked on for even longer than that. C'mon, guys, I know you can do better than this� :). Thk u! Cause my image has been up since november and Everybody has past or even skipped it so can you plz look at it!! Pebbleshine was here!! 12:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unless we're senior warriors, then we can't approve the images, otherwise I would have a month ago, I've been waiting quite some time... --'Icy-chan' 23:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) � Same here, my image has been up there ever since...the senior warriors must have a busy schedule, so I guess all we can do is just wait� : / [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Well That is the only thing to do.... Pebbleshine was here!! 11:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could make a rule that if an image hasn't had any comments for a month, it can be approved by a regular user. That way the images get approved faster. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']]whisker 02:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) That is a great idea!! Pebbleshine was here!! 12:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me![[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I guess... ChelseaFC 23:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Lineart I'm sorry, but other Wikis cannot simply use the lineart from Warriors Wiki. The artists released the lineart to that Wiki only. Warriors Wiki officials cannot give permission on behalf of the artists (who still own the lineart) for it to be used elsewhere. The kitten lineart from Warriors Wiki is my own work and I have to request that you remove all works that use it from this website. Thank you. 19:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � I don't think I've used your Kitten blank on this wiki or the other wiki, but I don't know about the others. So far I don't think any of the Project Members have used your kitten lineart for the Project. I may be wrong, though. This does mean that all images here using the Warrior Wiki's lineart must be removed, right? � [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm agrees with Icethroat. 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem As Kitsufox just stated in the message above, we can't use the Warrior Wiki's lineart anymore. Should we make new ones? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I think PIA is done...wow, this makes me sad... Sparrowsong 05:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily Sparrow. We just need to create our own. ChelseaFC 05:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I would be happy to do one but it may be a bit wierd since it's not realistic.... Pebbleshine was here!! 16:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Having your own, unique lineart would be good for this project. Put shout-outs to art communities requesting submittions. Places like Deviantart have healthy Warriors Art Communities where I'm sure quality art (and don't settle for anything less than quality or you're hampering yourself) could be obtained. It just means y'all have to do some of your own legwork. The same way the Warriors Wiki did for our Charart project. 17:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys I made a kitten blank: How bad is it? I used this as a reference for the eyes: Kitten [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) � It's pretty good, Rain. I would fix the eyes a bit, and make the fore arms closer to the ground (hopefully you get what I'm saying) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 14:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I declined every image, seeing as we can't use them anymore. Does anyone want to take the responsibility of taking down all the approved images from the articles? ChelseaFC 23:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll take down all of the images from the articles. I've gotten a couple done already, and I'm about to take down the rest of them. What about taking down everything from this talk page and archiving it? (How should it and all of the already archived images be archived?) --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 23:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm how about this? What de ja vu. . I'm trying to repel the urge to do a happy emoticon right now. Emoticon rehab ��:) I fail at that. lol. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I *tried* to do Brighteh -smiley-. Is it working? The not using of emoticons? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Rain, you are awesome��:) I tried the lineart out, it ruled, but I found some transparent bits. Here: . [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I should shut up. I'm not even a member, lol, but can anyone help me with making the blank I made look more realistic? Thanks. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) - Another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) � Evening, this is excellent!![[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 02:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks! The first needs a lot of work, though... and... Yet another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � I think that you might need to add whiskers to the warrior blank up there and s for this one, make the tail less stiff-looking, and the feet less pointed and sharp. Also, in the ears, maybe erase the line that goes through it so people can add ear pink��:) Just a suggestion [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK Brighteh��:D. D'oh.... emoticon. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Another. I tried to make this look like a warrior.��:P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � Good, but make the tail thinner, since it looks like a short-haired warrior��:D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eveningswift!!! Your amazing at line art!!! Pebbleshine was here!! 14:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have the female blanks as well. Want me to put them up? I'll also archive the declined images that used the WWiki's lineart. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, put up any useful blanks. And thank you, Rain.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, since we are in need of blanks, I will just approve all of Eveningswift's. And thanks Rain, it saves me the trouble of doing that XD. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, strike that. Evening and Rain, please put these in their different categories adn decide which ones will be in which blank. And also, there needs to be 2 longhaired for males and females and 2 Shorthaired for males and females. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, i think we should have all the blanks in order first :)[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Kitten Blanks I'll upload the full set of my kitten blanks here. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments? I used Gimp to make the legs longer. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice work, Rain :D. Now just test it out using colors to see how easy it is to color it, and see if there are transparent parts and other things wrong with it. Other than that, it looks great :D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) blanks now..what should i do with these....--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 03:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' They look great!! Maybe these could be apprentice blanks or warrior blanks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They're a bit big. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i agree, just make them smaller, I guess :) I think they would be fine as apprentice blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC k) When I colored it, there was a thin line of white all around the lineart. I think you used the paintbrush to draw this... not the pencil. You can't use the soft brush to draw a blank, you have to use the hard brush. Sorry Bracken, but you might have to draw this again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellin me Rain XD i kept tryin to attempt to get it like normak blanks but it was too smooth O3o i guess ill redo these Hi, y'all Hi, y'all, I know you're all busy and stuff, but on the people who are waiting to join, some people have been waiting for almost 2 months now. Just telling you...I thought you should know. (p.s., it turns out, I can upload images, just not leaders for some odd reason) Clover lulz You =D 06:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, for some reason I thought they had been added. I've added all of them now, though. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 15:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Icy! Oh yeah, I have a question...do you want us to try and make blanks for now, since we can't use WWiki's? Clover lulz You =D 02:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's what we're doing. (See all of the blanks above that are for approval.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since I just became a member, I have a question; Aren't we allowed to use their rejected blanks? If not, I can try and make a Blank for something. :D [[User:Shigura| '''En']]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 12:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ...What do you mean their rejected blanks? If you mean the declined ones, I doubt it. We need all new blanks made by ourselves or someone from an art place like Deviantart or someone from Warriors Wiki who's willing to make us a set of blanks to be used only for this Wiki. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we could use some of the declined blanks from WWiki, as long as we ask the user who made them for permission. I saw Bluestar ask M&S on their talk page for permission to use her declined kittypet blanks. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks I made some leader blanks. They need more work, but any specific things you'd like me to work on? [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Blanks I made some kittypet blanks for you guys! By the way, my request to join is up there in the "Joining" section.--SunblazeThe Loyal Friend 04:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Very Good, maybe make the size bigger? ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They're thumbnails, and they're pretty big...--DirtfootThe outcast 00:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Great work :D! just put them out of thumbnail version to full size...if it's too big, just downsize it :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -facepalm- God, I didn't even see that they were thumbnails. Sorry. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Me Too! Yeah, just like Doberdach, I have some blanks I've been holding onto for a while, so here are kittypet blanks. Hope you like 'em! ;) The others are annoyingly not done...... but ugh! these are sooooooo olddddd PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 21:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Leader Are we going to have a new leader because Echo is inactive? She hasn't been on for ''months. ''If we were nominating a leader, I would vote for Eveningswift. 'Troutleap' 01:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If we did have to choose a new leader, I would vote for Icethroat, since she's already a senior warrior. But Evening would be a good choice too. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker''']] 13:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC)